


you're the only one

by tsubakicamille



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Insecure!Kaito, M/M, Post-Black Organization Takedown (Meitantei Conan), Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, i think, kaishin - Freeform, shinkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubakicamille/pseuds/tsubakicamille
Summary: ... I will never regret.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	you're the only one

In the full moon-lit evening, Kaito and Shinichi can be found on the veranda of one of the rooms in Haido Hotel. They could have stayed at either of each other’s home, but today was special for them, and Shinichi was insistent they stay here.

After everything was said and done with their respective nemesis, they made a deal to meet without anything in between.

Not as Edogawa Conan. Nor as Kaitou KID.

~

After their high school graduation, Kaito was ecstatic to leave the premises of the school grounds, just so he can catch the next train to Beika. He wanted to see Shinichi as soon as possible!

Kaito was already restless as he can get during the ceremony, which put most of his classmates on edge. He tried to behave. He _really_ did! So he kept reminding himself to endure it _just a little longer_.

He was blessed after the school ceremony as no one tried to stop his exit. Not even Hakuba who would usually be suspicious of his every move! _Thank Inari!_

So Kaito dashed for the school gates, uncaring of the stares he got from his classmates. He had to get to Beika to surprise his detective!

_But it was Kaito who got surprised instead._

There, leaning his form on the concrete of the gates, was Kudou Shinichi. That ridiculously neat hair, the unmistakable cowlick, those blue eyes, that posture (so _relaxed_ ) – hands tucked inside his slacks’ pocket – that person is undeniably Shinichi!

Their eyes met and the soft curve of Shinichi’s lips with the glow from gaze took Kaito’s breath away. Those glances he stole months before just to see Shinichi smile couldn’t compare to what he saw now.

_He must be dreaming._ Kaito pinched his cheeks.

_Ow!_ Okay, he isn’t. Everything’s real.

“What’s with that look for?” Shinichi’s eyes crinkled with amusement.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Kaito’s hands shot to cover his mouth. _He didn’t mean to blurt it out!_

“I’m human, but I’ll take that compliment.”

Shinichi grabbed his hand and stalked away from the gates and into the crowded streets. “Come on, let’s get going.”

Kaito could only follow.

~

It was around the first week of their freshman year in college that Kaito mustered up the courage to confess his growing affection (that surpassed the label of ‘crush’); he was prepared for the _rejection-_

Kaito was prepared to wallow is sorrow and distance himself if the detective got disgusted of him for liking the same gender-

_He never expected acceptance._

Kaito has lots of regrets, but meeting Kudou Shinichi was never one of them.

  


So here they are. At the present. Him beside Shinichi.

Yet there’s still a lot of things Kaito didn’t understand. _He’s not a detective_ , but he can be good as one if he tried. For the longest time, Kaito would find himself lost inside his own head wondering why Shinichi didn’t choose to be with Ran.

Kaito can admit. _He’s jealous_. He had nothing on the bond that didn’t snap no matter how it waned, loosen, and tangled. _He has nothing on that-_

Kuroba Kaito has nothing against the woman Shinichi loved for 13 years. _Thirteen!_

  


“Hey, Shinichi…?”

“Yeah?”

“Why…” Kaito licked his lips. _Come on, it’s just a question!_ “Why did you agree to the deal…?” _Why didn’t you turn it down?_

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Don’t answer me with a question, Meitantei. We both know that you could just leave Conan behind…” _everything you made through Conan_ \- is was he meant to say, but those words wouldn’t leave the tip of his tongue.

“That’s the thing, Kai.”

_Huh?_

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but… Conan’s the greatest thing that ever happened to me.”

“Eh?! Why…?”

“Conan might’ve been a hastily forged identity and an unintentional existence, but he made an impact, created memories, and left an impression Kudou Shinichi never did.”

Kaito kept silent.

  


“Honestly, I hesitated in taking the antidote.”

“But- … isn’t that what you’ve been fighting for? Isn’t that why you’re here now? Back as Shinichi?”

“… You’re right; it was what kept me going – at first.” _…at first?_

“Encounters can change people, Kai.” Shinichi spoke softly. “I met the Detective Boys who stuck to me like glue; I met Haibara, Hattori – I learned to rely on them and Hakase, and so many people.” He held Kaito’s hand. “I guess… I was _afraid_ ; I fear that once I return as Shinichi, I’ll be alone again.”

“But you have Agasa-hakase!” Kaito refuted. “Then that scary, little scientist, and those scary siblings – you have people who knew you were Conan!”

“I considered that, but I was able to connect to them as Conan – not as Shinichi.”

“What…” Kaito swallowed, “…what brought this on, Shinichi?”

Shinichi gave him a look that said _Right back at you_ and a sad smile. “Before Conan… all I had was Ran.” _Is that what you’ve been carrying all this time? Is… is that why you tried so hard not to let her go…?_

Kaito would be a fool to not see it. To not remember how Shinichi, while stuck in the body of a child, desperately fought for Ran’s safety. _Just like I had with Aoko…_

  


“Hey..” Shinichi placed a hand on Kaito’s cheek. “What’s with the long face?”

“Did you regret it?”

“Regret what?”

“Becoming Conan.”

“I’d be lying if I said no. However, it was something out of my control. If I told my past self of two years ago that I had second thoughts of attaining my original body, he’d probably be horrified.”

“I can imagine.” Kaito then frowned. “What if… what if you got the chance to stop it from ever happening? Would you take it?”

“No.” Shinichi’s immediate answer startled Kaito.

“What? Why?”

“Why would I? If Conan never happened, I wouldn’t have met you.”

“But the Clock Tower-“

“That doesn’t count.” Shinichi stated firmly, cupping both of side Kaito’s cheek. “The Shinichi back then was an arrogant fool – Conan changed him for the better, and I’m truly glad everything turned out this way.”

Kaito placed a hand on Shinichi’s, “So you don’t regret-…” _…ever meeting me?_

“Don’t be silly.” Shinichi’s kiss was soft and warm before resting their foreheads together. “I wouldn’t trade you for anything in this world.”

“And here I thought I was supposed to be the romantic one.”

“Don’t worry; you still are. I’m just stating the truth.” Shinichi returned the hug. “And Kaito..?”

“Yeah…?”

He pulled back and looked straight into Kaito’s eyes. “I’ll never regret you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could've done better, but this will do for now, since it was originally meant to be just dialogues.


End file.
